True Shin (DBO)
True Shin is a DragonBall Online Character, He was born in the Year 1000 and has a pet cat Neko. He uses a scouter a lot to find out who/what his foes are and also to find the DragonBalls, He's a swordsman who also acts a little childish, but can get very angry when people who he thinks of as family is attack. He has very little saiyan blood because the gene has been past around since the end of DBZ (His twitter makes him half Saiyan) (Twitter RP ) He his most skilled in sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Theme Song: Three Day Grace - Animal I Have Become (This song fits True because of his Split Personality. Having a Uncontrolable Animal -His evil half- Inside of him) Attacks Kamehameha - One of Goku's main moves! He charges a Beam and fires it with both hands. Twin Blaster - One of True's main move's, He lifts both arms, charges mini energy balls, points his arms to where he wants to fire, and fires the beam, he can also bend the beam in any direction . Twin Dragon Blaster - An updated verision of "Twin Blaster" He charges the attack more, and the front of the blast becomes a Dragon Face (Like Shenron) It also is increased in speed. Twin Omega Blaster - True starts charging a "Twin Blaster" but he focuses all his energy into it, then the two mini balls of energy fuse together, into one giant ball, he then aims, and fires, the blast is not a "Beam" Like "Twin Blaster" But a Ball of energy like the "Spirit Bomb" Kaio-Ken - The kaioken was learned by a lot of fighters in the year 1000, even Majin's and Namekian's can do it now! Super Saiyan - Using the DragonBall's, True unlocked his Saiyan powers and became a Super Saiyan! (Super Saiyan 3 in RP and he didn't use the DragonBalls) Ki Sword Slice - Using his sword, He slices shooting a thin ki slice witch can cut through anything. Flight - He can fly, Like most fighters. Super kaio-ken - (RP Move) In Super Saiyan, True uses the Kaio-Ken! It puts a lot of pain on his body, so he can't use it for long. Dragon Claw - Focuses his ki into his arm and forms a Dragon Arm out of it, The ki of this move is green no matter what form hes in, and Dragon Scales start to grow out of his arm, But the Scales disappear onces True stops the move. The power of this move depends on how much ki put into it. It can also be used as a shield to block energy attacks. Dragon Wings - He focuses his Ki into has back, and - Like the Dragon Claw - Forms wings, He uses these to get a boost when flying. If he goes fast enough he can slice through almost anything. It also looks pretty cool! Burning Attack - One of Future trunks' attacks, True does some hand signs and shoots a fireball of energy. Dragon Fist - The Dragon Fist, True puts a lot of Ki to create a Dragon, it's one of his Strongest Attacks. Instant Transmission - This move lets you go to anyone in the world as long as you can feel there ki Mulit Form - True can do the Mulit form letting him create clones of himself, But cuts his power, speed, and everything divided between them. Destructo-Disk - One of Krillin main attacks. True creates a thin disk of energy and throws it, This could slice through almost anything. Dragon Flames - True forms his Dragon Claw, and charages a beam in his hand, This shots a beam surrounded by fire. He can spread the fire to a high rate, meaning if the beam misses, the fire could hit. Dragon Flame Ball - True forms a Twin Dragon Claw and lifts his hands into the sky, He forms a giant energy ball in the air, Then fires a "Dragon Flame" at it, creating a ball of energy mixed with flames. History True Histroy is basiclly unknown. He was left by himself at a very young age, and has no memories of his family. In the year 1000, lots of people where taking up fighting. And since True wanted to become as strong as possible, he started training at a young age. He's battled against the Red Pants Army, and trained with other fighters, even with Namekian's that came to earth after their home planet was destroyed and Majin's! True's floating pet - On one of his travels in the age 1000, He came across a Red Pants base, The base was pretty close to a small town, So True attacked, They won't ready, and retreated, leaving a lot of there weapons and equipment behind. Just as True was about to destroy, He seen a cage, with a little floating Neko, They were pretty common in this timeline, but True didn't want to hurt it. He unlocked the cage and destroyed the rest of the equipment and weapons. After this little pet won't leave True alone, and followed him everywhere, so True took care of it, and became very close. Super Saiyan True - True was training in the woods one time, When he hear a lot of Gun fire. He ran to it (Because he couldn't fly at this time), to see two fighter, a Human and a Namekian, surrounded by a large group of the Red Pants, Both of them were injuryed badly, True shoot a beam through the crowd and created a path, he ran through until he was with the other two, He fighted his way out while defending the others, but when he had got both of them out, A strong looking fighter attack True from behind, And True fell, The strong fighter then shot a beam, which went right through the other Human, Putting him to near death, True, feeling how useless he was, lost himself in rage, and unlocked his Super Saiyan Powers. He then easily took down the strong fighter, and the rest of the Red Pants fleed. The Namekian was a healer, and revived the Human with the last of his Ki. True then went out of Super Saiyan, and left the others. True continued to train in this form and master it's powers. Dragon Blade - True had went on a search to collect the DragonBalls to bring back a Namekian who was killed in a battle, after collecting all the DragonBalls and reviving the namekian, Shenron asked for a second wish. true had been focusing on the namekian that he didn't have a second wish, but then remembered his swords was close to breaking, So true wished for the best sword in the Universe. Shenron then formed the Dragon Blade, and the DragonBalls scattered away, Giving True one of the greatest swords. Split Personality - (Editing this, Information may change) True's Dad (Shin) hated True being kind and not wanting to kill. So Shin Used the DragonBalls and wished that True would have a "Pure Evil side" Randomly True will lose himself and become a crazy, murdering machine. Of course, True returns back to normal by himself every once in awhile. The only Different that would be seen is the change in True's eye colour, and maybe the way he smiles. But once you see him up close, You'll feel a Great different off him.